User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 13: Shawshank Ridonc-tion
Episode 13: Shawshank Ridonc-tion Premise: The teams head to Australia to escape a dangerous prison. Devin is desperate to speak to Shelley again, Lorenzo and Chet begin to bond, and the rivalry between the cadets and the ice dancers heats up. Challenge: Escape Australian prison and race across river via wooden raft Winner(s): Carrie and Devin Eliminated: None My Favorite Part: The ice dancers vs the cadets The main highlight of this episode was definitely the rivalry between the ice dancers and the cadets. It's almost as entertaining as the rivalry between Heather and Leshawna. I love the part when Josee forces MacArthur to say that ice dancing was the best sport in the world and then you have MacArthur giving her the "Bambi eyes" and sucking up to her. Not to mention getting so mad about it after she said it and throwing a tantrum in the cell. I also liked the part when MacArthur threatened Jacques by saying, "I'll break your limbs, tie you into a knot, and throw you off a cliff!" Don't mess with MacArthur, people! Their mudfight and boomerang showdown were also very entertaining to watch and I was actually pretty shocked that the ice dancers managed to sabotage the cadets and make them come in last place. Thank goodness there was no elimination! Also, did I mention that Jacques and Josee look so much cooler in black? Especially Jacques. He's so dreamy. Needless to say their rivalry was very entertaining and I'm looking forward to seeing more of it in the future. MacArthur definitely made this episode. I liked how Sanders was talking with her about the boomerang and MacArthur kept on interrupting her by telling her to use it on the ice dancers. I also liked those parts when she said that she wanted to call her cat, Mr. Princess, and then during the arrest scene when she tackled a cop and mocked him for it. Then, Sanders complains about MacArthur not being professional enough. I also laughed at that one bizarre scene when MacArthur tells Sanders to kiss her glutes. SandersxMacArthur shippers, start writing those fanfictions! But I digress. Anyways, Lorenzo and Chet become friends! Finally!! It was pretty cool seeing them make up and have fun together. I was very pleasantly surprised by this and their theme song was pretty hilarious. There were also a few other scenes, like the taxi driver segment and Dwayne telling Junior that he loves his wife just as much as pizza. So, it's a pretty solid episode. The only problems that I have with this episode are that Owen's poop joke went on a bit too long, Devin's crying was not very pleasant to listen to, and the episode was not too memorable. Also, this is more of a nitpick of mine, but I'm baffled that we didn't get a Bridgette reference, especially from Geoff. He clearly stated that she was in Australia and I was very shocked that he didn't mention her. But HOPEFULLY we get a reference/cameo from her in the next episode. Aside from those problems, this is a good episode. Category:Blog posts